Kiss and Don't Tell
by Akira Yai Hiro
Summary: Authors: Meg and Akkiko. A game of Spin the Bottle, with a mysterious twist. GinnyDraco RonHermione fluff!
1. Spin the Bottle

Kiss and Don't Tell  
  
This is pointless, useless, unoriginal, clichéd, blah, blah, blah. But who cares? It was a heck of a lot of fun to write. So go ahead and read it. But no flamers, because I warned you! It's fluffy, crazy and just plain fun. Good Charlotte, Simple Plan, and Eve's music inspired the light tones taken in this chapter. I owe so much to their music!  
  
Don't forget to review~!  
  
Disclaimer (For All Chapters): I own nothing and no-one. Not even Kay Yuwen. She is a depiction of a good friend of mine who is in love with Draco. Girl, you can have him!  
  
*  
  
Harry glared at his friends.  
  
"Spin the bottle?"  
  
Ron nodded. "It sounds like fun, Hermione explained it to me."  
  
"It is," the girl agreed, "c'mon. It's our 7th year, might as well do something interesting."  
  
"Yea," Ron said.  
  
The three of them sat in the common room, chatting. Voldemort had been defeated last year, leaving them spare time. Lots of it. They couldn't believe how much time saving the wizarding world had taken. But it was over now, and it was time to be teenagers - if they could. So spin the bottle was suggested. By Hermione, of all people. Harry was boggled.  
  
Spin the bottle, he knew, was a Muggle kissing game. Often it was paired with 7 minutes in heaven. The pair chosen was shooed into a closet, where they had up to seven minutes to do he-didn't-want-to-know what. On second thought, it may be the only way to get Ron and Hermione to admit they liked each other, so why not.  
  
"Fine," he said quickly. Then Ginny walked in.  
  
"Hey guys, I'm in too," she said, tossing auburn hair over her slim shoulders. Ron stood up.  
  
"Absolutely not!"  
  
Ginny sat down, crossing her legs so they looked a mile long. "Harry," she said sweetly, "you don't mind if I join you guys, do you?"  
  
Ron sent a double barreled glare at his friend, who felt little sweat beads form on his forehead. On one hand, Ginny had grown up a lot. On the other she was his best friend's little sister. He was saved the trouble of choosing by Hermione' sudden burst of opinion.  
  
"Really Ron. I can just charm the bottle not to pair you guys up! If Ginny wants to play . . . she is sixteen."  
  
Ron glared at her. "NO! GINNY IS MY LITTLE SISTER! I DON'T WANT HER SNOGGING GOD-KNOWS-WHO!"  
  
"It's just your friends, Ron," Harry said calmly, glad the pressure was off him.  
  
"Like that's supposed to make me feel any better," he sulked. Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and Kay Yuwen walked in. Kay was a 7th year transfer student from Canada with almond shaped eyes, ebony hair and a very mischievous streak.  
  
"Hey Ron," she said, grinning wickedly, "Whatcha guys up to?"  
  
"Not much, just going to play spin the bottle," he said.  
  
"Hey, we're in!" Seamus and Dean said, glancing at Kay. She gave them a little wink before settling on the couch next to Ginny. The two of them began whispering furiously about something. Harry strongly suspected it was who's-gonna-snog-who. The group waited until Hermione ran up to her room for a bottle. When she returned, they walked out in search of an empty classroom with a closet to spare. They scurried down towards the dungeons - there was always a spare Potions room. On the way, they met up with someone they would have rather avoided.  
  
"What are you up to, Potter," Draco Malfoy sneered.  
  
"Not anything you'd be interested in, Malfoy," he growled back.  
  
"Oh really? Kay, darling . . ." he drawled.  
  
"Yes, Drakie?"  
  
For once, the pale-haired boy didn't wince. "What are you up to?"  
  
"I'm not telling," she said coyly, "why don't you come and see?"  
  
He slung an arm around the girl's shoulders. "I think I will, babe," he said coolly, and then they walked down the halls towards the dungeons.  
  
*  
  
I know, short, sweet and stupid. But hey, I don't want to give it all away at once, do I? So click the little blue button, and review.  
  
Please note: This story will be developing a plot later on. Just gimme a chance!  
  
Lily_Among_the_Thorns_89 


	2. Draco

Hermione sat down and began explaining the rules. They had found an empty dungeon with a single vacant broom closet. Perfect.  
  
"Okay, we start by sitting in a circle. Kay, get off Malfoy's lap please."  
  
The dark-haired girl blushed and slid reluctantly off the aggravated Draco, who hadn't minded the load. Hermione sighed and continued.  
  
"Someone spins the bottle in the middle, and the ends point to two people."  
  
Seeing the boy's worried looks, she grinned. "It can't point to two guys, or two girls, or even two people who are related."  
  
They all nodded, looking very relieved.  
  
"The two people it points to go into the closet, and they have five minutes to do . . . whatever," she finished lamely. Ginny gave a little giggle, as did Kay. They found Hermione's lack of ability to say the word 'snog' hilarious. She glared at them, and set the bottle in the middle.  
  
"Any questions?" she asked.  
  
"Can we take longer than five minutes?" Draco drawled, glancing towards the two giggling girls.  
  
"No." Hermione said flatly. Glancing around to make sure there were no more stupid questions, she spun the bottle. Around it went; everyone flinching as it quickly passed them. Finally, it chose two people.  
  
Ron and Hermione.  
  
Among catcalls, whistles and laughter, the two got up with red faces and walked to the closet. Ginny leaned over to whisper to Kay.  
  
"They've been crazy about each other forever, but neither of the bullheaded idiots wanted to be the first to say anything."  
  
Kay gave a little snigger.  
  
The full five minutes later, Ron and Hermione emerged, slightly flushed. Harry grinned wickedly at his best friends, and whispered something to them that turned Hermione's face an even deeper red. Ginny looked at them curiously.  
  
The bottle spun again. This time landing on Dean and Kay. Giggling slightly, they went to the closet. Although they only spent two minutes inside, both their face were red when they left. Very red. Ginny watched for the next half an hour as couples came and went, red faced and shy.  
  
As the bottle took another spin, Ginny glanced around and paired up the people who had already gone. Hermione had been in the closet with Ron, Harry, and Seamus. Kay had been in the closet with Harry, Seamus, Dean, Ron, and Draco. It was quite interesting, actually. She wondered how many actual couples would come out of this. Probably none. Sparing a glance towards Kay and Malfoy, who were headed to the closet again, she thought 'well, maybe one.'  
  
A few moments later, after Kay and Malfoy had returned, Hermione held up her hand.  
  
"Anyone want to turn it up a notch?"  
  
Pandemonium ensued. Laughter, whistles, hooting, squeals. Finally, things calmed down long enough for Hermione to explain.  
  
"One wand is put in the bottle, with a light spell. That's so we can see the bottle. Because the light's about to go out."  
  
Everyone agreed, and Hermione got up and turned off the light. This was about to get interesting.  
  
Ginny laughed gently as the lit bottle began to spin. Of course, her laughter stopped when it chose her. She couldn't see who was going towards the closet as well, but then again, that was the point of turning off the light. As her eyes adjusted to the dark and she got into the closet, a tall, muscular form moved in. Categorizing fast, she realized there were only two guys with that physique in the room. Harry and Malfoy. Either match meant a rat's nest of problems.  
  
"So who's the lucky girl?" A sleek, drawling voice said. Shit. She was stuck in here with Malfoy.  
  
"How's this lucky?" she growled.  
  
"Weasely?"  
  
"Not as stupid as you look, now are you?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Silence fell over them. Ginny's eyes were officially used to the dark, and she glanced around them. Not much to look at, and her eyes kept wandering back to Malfoy. His shoulders filled out his robes perfectly.  
  
"You know," he drawled slowly, "we're supposed to be snogging right now."  
  
Ginny could feel his eyes wandering over her. "Who really cares?"  
  
Smirking, he leaned forward and pressed his lips roughly against hers. She pulled away, hair flying in her face. A delicate looking fist connected with his jaw.  
  
"Damn," he snarled.  
  
"Don't ever touch me again," she hissed, pushing the door open. Malfoy watched her stalk back to the circle, and followed. She really was gorgeous, but she didn't want a thing to do with him. And he was more than willing to give her that liberty.  
  
At least, for the moment.  
  
The girl walked away, fuming. She was certain she'd never, ever wash the taste of him out of her mouth. Mint toothpaste and a strawberry breakfast scone, that's what it tasted like. Not exactly the most pleasant combination, but better than *dragon* breath and a strawberry breakfast scone, which she had half expected when he pushed his lips up against hers. Shit, shit, shit. Not only had that son-of-a-bitch quite thoroughly snogged her, she realized she had enjoyed it.  
  
This was going to cause some problems.  
  
Like if Ron ever, EVER found out who she'd ended up in the closet with, she beat the crap out of him.  
  
The bottle spun several more times, but she wasn't really paying attention to it. She was wondering why in hell she'd insisted on playing this bloody game. After all, things were getting complicated now.  
  
*  
  
Yes, I know shorter than usual, and not quite as lighthearted. Thanks to: Trancos, Vix, Starlet, Firestar, and HPFAN90! 


	3. The break up

Chapter 3  
  
As the bottle spun once more, two unseen people walked towards the closet. A few minutes passed and Ginny could hear whispers between her friends. All of a sudden there was a yell of fury and the closet door banged open.  
  
"YOU PERVERTED THING!" Hermione yelled. Harry ran over to the light switch and flipped it on. Then smothered a laugh. Draco had been punched for the second time, Ginny couldn't help herself. She burst out laughing as well. The rest of the Gryffindors all fell over. Kay sighed and walked up to her boyfriend patting him on the back.  
  
"You okay Drakie?" She asked soothingly.  
  
"No you stupid idiot." He growled. She glared.  
  
"Well sorry mister touchy." She hissed. He glared.  
  
"I just feel really grouchy at the moment." He declared. Kay looked thoughtful, a mischievous gleam in her eye. Standing up on her tippy toes she kissed him on the lips. Ron gagged. Ginny for a minute envied Kay, the shook her head and sighed. Harry stared, and Hermione glared at the boy who Kay was snogging on the mouth. Kay relinquished Draco's lips and smiled evilly.  
  
"Feel better now?"  
  
"Not yet." Draco said to her and then smiled, pulling her into a sweeping kiss. Hermione sighed.  
  
"WAIT UNTIL you two lovebirds are in the closet." Hermione ordered and sat back down. Harry shook his head.  
  
"Keep the lights on or off?" He asked. Half voted for on, half off. Draco had sat back down and had Kay leaning on his shoulder. He smiled. The lights went off. More people went in and out, Ginny had to go in once more dreading who the other person was. Hoping to the dear lords it wasn't Malfoy again. When she saw who it was realizing the outline and Gryffindor badge she squeaked.  
  
"Harry?!" She yelled. Harry gulped.  
  
"Ginny?" He asked back. Harry hesitated. Could he really kiss this girl? His bestfriend's sister? Ron would kill him if he did . . . . . . . . . . on the other hand, Ginny really was pretty, that lovely red hair, her perfect figure . . .STOP! He began to hit his head with his hands.  
  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He mumbled over and over again.  
  
'To kiss, or not to kiss, to kiss, or not to kiss . . . . .' The question ran through Ginny's head over and over. Ron however, who was sitting outside was thinking  
  
'Will whoever is in that closet just hurry up and get it over with?!' He had no idea how much he'd regret those thoughts.  
  
"So, um, I suppose that we should kiss?" Ginny suggested half heartedly. Harry blushed, she could see it even in the dark.  
  
"I . . . . . . guess." Harry said, his heart thumping. Ginny smiled inwardly, realizing that she had a crush, on the two Quidditch team captains, and the two most different people, in the universe. She leaned in shyly, as did Harry, their lips met, and for a moment, neither pulled away or moved at all. Then they pulled apart. Ginny smiled.  
  
"That wasn't so bad." She commented.  
  
"No, it wasn't." He muttered blushing crimson. Both stepped out of the closet, with bad timing. Snape, had walked in, and turned on the lights, just as they had exited. Harry flushed a deeper red, Ron whirled on him.  
  
"YOU?!" He squeaked. He glared from Ginny, to Harry who resembled an apple now. Ginny sighed.  
  
"It's no big deal Ron, at least it wasn't with Malfoy." Ron nodded slightly, a little less mad.  
  
"That's true." Draco however shot her a smug grin, he wiggled his eyebrows a bit, she stuck a tongue out at him and turned to Professor Snape.  
  
"What are you Gryffindors doing in MY class?!" He demanded, his eyes a vivid color. Malfoy stood up, ready to abandon the Gryffindors and get out of trouble. Then he looked at Kay, who smiled at him, her amber golden eyes large and sorrowful. He cursed, turning to Snape he cleared his throat.  
  
"My fault sir, they said they needed a few extra potion tips, and as I was the best, they begged for my help." He said grinning. Ron gagged a bit on the new version of this. Snape, looked at Draco, then nodded stiffly.  
  
"Very well then Mr. Malfoy. I have to prepare for something, so if you'll be on your way." The group nodded in unison and left, Harry picked up the bottle on his way out. On their way out, one of the Gryffindors dropped a piece of paper on Snape's desk and left giggling. As the door latched firmly shut, Snape looked around growling about useless students, looking at his desk he saw that scrap of parchment and picked it up, his eyes grew large as he read the words.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry and friends grinned as they walked down the hall, Harry, had not only kissed Hermione and Ginny, but also Kay. Damn that girl could kiss. Draco was smirking, his arm wrapped around Kay's waist, and Kay, was smiling about something, the look had a small touch of evil to it. Ginny was sighing, on one hand, she had kissed Draco, on the other hand, she had kissed Harry. Both were fairly good kissers and had something unique. Draco was quick, abrupt, sudden and unpredictable, like a snake poised to strike. Harry on the other hand was shy, he took his time to enjoy things and was braver then most. Like a lion, both couldn't have fitted their positions more then anything. Harry, tall, dark and really cute. Draco, tall, pale and sexy. Who could she chose? She smacked her head, a no brainer of course. Harry was in her house, they liked each other, geez. Well, DID Harry like her? She kept walking on, oblivious to what was going on behind her. Ron and Hermione were looking at each other, blushing deeply. Both of them could remember the kiss they had shared, it was quick, but sweet. Stopping a few feet behind the group, Kay and Draco waited till the others were out of sight. Turning to Kay, Draco said calmly.  
  
"Kay, I want to break up with you."  
  
"What do you mean Drakie?"  
  
"I mean, I want to go out with someone else."  
  
"Oh . . . . . . . . OKAY!" She kissed him on the cheek quickly. Running off she called back to him  
  
"If you need help looping her in, call me up!" Turning around she yelled. "Hey Seamus! Dean! Wait up!!" Draco stared after her, shaking his head. Nothing kept her down, the poor girl was obviously, heartbroken. He walked down the corridor towards the Slytherin common room.  
  
~~~  
  
"Hey Kay, what was the hold up?" Harry asked the girl. She shrugged.  
  
"Me and Drakie broke up, said he wanted to go out with someone else, so that means I'm single now." She said and winked at Dean who flushed.  
  
"Is the git MAD?!" Ron demanded of Harry, who shrugged. "She's one of the cutest girls here! She's got every guy around her finger!" Harry smiled.  
  
"Well, not EVERY guy obviously." Ron chuckled.  
  
"Guess not, so what do you think my chances are with Hermione?" Harry laughed.  
  
"Ron, stop worrying and just ask her out!!" Ron blushed heavily.  
  
"But what if . . . . . . . what if she says no? I could wreck our friendship, that's the problem with loving your best friend, if it doesn't work out then your friendship dies. Oh lord, I'm going to-!!"  
  
WHACK!!!  
  
Harry had slapped Ron over the head.  
  
"Calm down." Then he nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"Good point, but has Hermione ever let something like love get in the way of our friendship?" Ron nodded slowly.  
  
"Guess you're right. She wouldn't do something like that." Harry smiled, then pushed him beside Hermione saying  
  
"Then get to it boy!" Ron growled, then turned to Hermione and whispered into her ear. Hermione flushed. Then stiffly nodded while smiling. Ron jumped with glee.  
  
"YAHOOO!!!!!" Kay and the others, who had been talking looked at Ron puzzled. Ginny walked up to him.  
  
"Ron? What was that about?" Ron didn't listen, he jumped away still hooting with glee. Ginny stared after him, gaping. Dean shook his head.  
  
"Guess he finally got around to asking to her." Seamus and Kay chuckled.  
  
"I guess so." They both replied.  
  
~~~  
  
Ron was still jumping with glee when he ran into someone, well, more like jumped onto someone. Looking down he gulped.  
  
"Whoops, sorry Justin." Justin Finch Fletchly growled.  
  
"Sure Ron, whatever, say! Have you seen Kay?" He suddenly asked cheering up. Ron nodded.  
  
"Back there." He declared while pointing and getting off Justin. The boy smiled his thanks and ran off. Ron shook his head and walked off, hands jammed in pockets. Suddenly he came to a dead stop, he'd never been on a date before,  
  
'WHAT DO I DO?!' Ron thought panicky. 'What do I do?! What do I do?!' His mind suddenly reeled over thoughts of Kay.  
  
'SHE'S been on a few dates I'll bet, I'll ask her!' He grinned. Kay would definitely know what to do.  
  
~~~  
  
"I have no idea what to do." Ron fell over.  
  
"WHAT?!" She shrugged.  
  
"Every person is different, my job is to study them, that's how I know which buttons to push, but I haven't studied any girls, especially not Hermione. And since she's a book worm, she's going to be tough, I wonder if she likes romantic moods, or the protective mood, or the dangerous mood . . . . ugh." Ron groaned.  
  
"Dating is turning out to be a pain to go through." Kay winked.  
  
"Ah, but at the end, the reward is sweet. Trust me." Ron glared.  
  
"And what does that mean?" He demanded.  
  
"You know, at the end of a date, it's tradition! You make out." Ron stared at her in horror.  
  
"You mean I-!"  
  
"Yes Ron, you have to kiss her and stuff. Shouldn't be too hard. Do you want me to set up a choir or something?"  
  
"HECK NO!"  
  
"Too late. HEY DEAN! SEAMUS, HARRY, PARAVATI!! Get over here!!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Okay, okay. Skip the choir. Yeesh. We'll do a dance step instead!!"  
  
"Kayyyyyyyyyyy!!"  
  
~~~  
  
'I am going to kill her in the most painful way possible.' Ron thought angrily as he walked down the corridor, his face flushed with embarrassment.  
  
'Now if I were Hermione, where would I be? Duh, library. Really Ron, you can be a clueless git sometimes.' Suddenly he clapped his hands to his head and growled out.  
  
"I'm DOOMED!!" He screamed. Suddenly, there was a sound of clapping echoing in the empty corridor.  
  
"Well done Weasley. You've finally gone crazy." Malfoy said grinning, he was leaning against the wall lazily and clapping lightly. Ron felt his blood boil.  
  
"Can it Malfoy!" Malfoy chuckled.  
  
"Right. Anyway, where's Kay?"  
  
"I thought you two broke up."  
  
"We did. But we can still talk can't we?"  
  
"You didn't even ask to be friends!!" Malfoy's eyes widened.  
  
"Weasley, you really are an idiot. Saying, 'Let's be friends.' To a former crush, is translated into 'I never want to see or talk to you again.' Are you really THAT stupid?" He demanded. When Ron didn't reply, Malfoy rolled his eyes.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Shut UP you stupid prat!!" Draco sighed, then walked up and threw an arm over his shoulder, Ron gaped.  
  
"C'mon Weasley. You have a LOT to learn." He growled out and dragged the red head off.  
  
~~~  
  
"They have to have someplace quiet. That's a must." Kay said calmly. Harry nodded.  
  
"How's about Friday? That's the Halloween dance night, after the dance they can go near the lake, no one's there at that time. You know that group called the 'Hair Risers'?" A collective nod.  
  
"Well, none of us like them, and neither does Ron or Hermione, but everyone ELSE does. So that means, we have clear leave for the lake."  
  
"Excellent!" Lee put in. Dean, Seamus, Parvati and the others, including Lavender and Ginny were all huddled together, planning to get the two Gryffindor Prefects together.  
  
"Okay, Ron likes the color orange, so we can have those for fireworks colors. Hermione likes blue. We can have those too." Everyone stared at Kay who shrugged. "Ron I know, since he's a guy, I study them remember? And Hermione, well . . . . let's just say that her side of the room is pretty much based on one color." A nod.  
  
"Okay, so how's this going to go?" Ginny giggled.  
  
"How about a quiet mood? No music, just crickets, soft birds chirping and stuff?"  
  
"Great idea Gin!" Lavender cried out.  
  
"That'll work, since Hermione spends all her time in the library, it's a given she likes quiet. Although, we have to find some way to get them talking. And some way to get them to the lake without them getting nervous. Harry? Can I leave that to you?" Harry nodded smiling.  
  
"Okay, so here's what we're going to do . . ."  
  
~~~  
  
"Okay Weasley, when you try to go for it, and that means to kiss, what do you do?" Malfoy asked looking slightly disgruntled.  
  
"Um, uh . . . . . ask?" Malfoy slapped himself on the head.  
  
"I am training a peanut brained idiot." He growled out, then snapped his head to look at the people who were giving them stares. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor. Working together, what was this world coming to? The two were sitting in the library, where Madam Pince were shooting death glares at the two for the racket they caused. Malfoy turned back to Ron.  
  
"Alright, guessing by your reaction, and that mublood's-!"  
  
"SHE IS NOT A MUDBLOOD!!" Ron screamed angrily. More stares. Malfoy rolled his eyes.  
  
"Alright then, you and Granger's reactions, you want to take the shy approach. Simply just get close to her without her noticing. Alright? Are you with me so far?" Ron nodded. "Okay, now, guessing by her, she won't notice, then when she turns to face you, just carefully grab her chin, but GENTLY and QUICKLY, and lean in, see, if your lucky, then she won't slap you, and you score. Understood? Now, I dread asking this, but can you kiss?" Ron flushed. Malfoy groaned and banged his head on the table.  
  
"Kill me now. Please god, kill me now." He growled. "Okay." He sighed. "Make your kiss gentle. That's for the shy approach understood? Now, make it gentle, and if she keeps her lips closed, then you back off, or else you're going to find yourself with a swollen cheek. Trust me." Ron stared.  
  
"And how do you know that?" He groaned.  
  
"When I was walking alone with Kay, for the first time, she didn't care about houses, so, I just kind of, kissed her and . . . . . well she didn't back down. I didn't pull away. . . ." He slapped his hands together. "Just like that." Ron burst out laughing.  
  
"I remember that! You walked around for 2 days with a bruise on your side!! Man, the only other time I've seen you so sour is when Harry won the Quidditch cup in third year!"  
  
"Quite." Malfoy said sourly. "Back to our topic, if she opens her mouth, trust me, this is going to sound ridiculous, but put your tongue in her mouth." Ron's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He stuttered.  
  
"Are . . . . . . . you . . . . . . INSANE???" Several more people turned to glare at them. In the mean time, Malfoy had his head in one hand and was sighing. Ron was beginning to wonder if the rumor's of the Malfoy madness were true after all. He was beginning to think so. He sighed, and with hand over his eyes, muttered.  
  
"Trust me, just move your tongue around a bit, and you'll get it. That should be enough for some rookies like you. Understood?" Ron nodded, his eyes SLOWLY shrinking back to normal size.  
  
"So um, one more thing." Malfoy looked at him tiredly.  
  
"What Weasley?"  
  
"Kay said you broke up with her." Malfoy nodded. "Well . . . . why? I mean, she's one of the cutest girls around here." Malfoy stared at him.  
  
"Well, let's say I found another girl that caught my eye, you saw Kay, she's perfectly fine with it. Anything else?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. You said the 'shy approach', is there another?"  
  
"Hundreds. There's the 'Abrupt approach', the 'passion approach', the 'sorrow approach', the-!"  
  
"I GET IT!"  
  
"ALRIGHT!! OUT!! OUT!!" Madam Pince finally screamed. Draco dragged Ron up by his arm.  
  
"Come on." He said. "There's one more person we have to see." He suddenly grinned.  
  
~~~  
  
"Do you think we should have flying enchantments? You know little sparkles around the lake or fireflies?" Harry asked. Kay looked at him in surprise.  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I never thought of that! Good going Harry!" He blushed.  
  
"Thanks Kay." She grinned, and leaned over while pecking him on the cheek. He turned beet red. She laughed.  
  
"You look so adorable when you do that!"  
  
"Ha . . . . . . . ha." He mumbled sarcastically. Kay smiled.  
  
"Okay, so we have the time, place, and how it's going to start. Now how do we get them into the boat?" She asked.  
  
~~~  
  
"You, have GOT to be kidding!" Ron yelled out. Draco shook his head. Blaize Zabini sat across from him, her long legs crossed, her slim figure was wrapped in a simple white shirt, and she had a black mini skirt on. Her lips were painted a very pale red, and were very kissable. Her blue eye liner matched her deep green eyes. She had a mischievous smirk, one that reminded him of Kay. Waist long black hair was braided, and tossed over her shoulder. Draco sighed, and rubbed his temples.  
  
"It's very simple Weasley. You." He pointed to Ron. "Are. Going. To. Practice on Blaize." The girl grinned wickedly.  
  
"Am I that terrible to look at little firetop?" She purred. Ron's face matched his hair. Draco nodded to Blaize.  
  
"Go to it babe." Blaize grinned, showing all 32 of her teeth, then leaned in, waiting . . . . waiting . . . waiting. Draco sighed, and smacked Ron in the back of the head.  
  
"HEY! What was that for Malfoy?!" He demanded.  
  
"Kiss. Her." He growled. Ron sighed, and he and Blaize bent forward, kissing gently. Blaize drew back, sour faced. She uttered one word, from those red lips.  
  
"Terrible." Ron flushed.  
  
"You're breath sucks." She said ticking one of her long nailed fingers off. "You made me wait." Another finger went down. "You pulled back first, you never tried to get into my mouth, and worst of all, you're far to shy." Draco broke in.  
  
"My fault, I told him to go shy. But Weasley, this is how you do it." He got up, sat down next to Blaize, and quick as lightening, pulled her onto his lap, while his lips were on hers. Ron noticed in awe, that their lips were moving, and just as Blaize pulled back to gasp for breath, he noticed that both their mouths were open, and their tongues had darted back into their OWN mouths. His jaw dropped.  
  
"You want me, to do, THAT, to Hermione?! ARE YOU FRICKIN KIDDING?? I CAN'T DO THAT TO HER!! She's innocent, she's sweet, she's kind, she's passionate, she's beautiful, she deserves more, and above all, she has a really hard slap! Malfoy, you should know that!" Blaize raised her eyebrows.  
  
"You really care about her, don't you firetop?" Ron blushed and nodded. Draco shook his head.  
  
"Boy, you obviously need help." Blaize lightly smacked Draco on the head, then turned to Ron with a GENUINE smile.  
  
"Lean forward, press your lips to hers, and do what feels right. That's all it takes if you really care about her." Ron glared at Draco.  
  
"Why couldn't YOU make it seem that easy?!" He demanded.  
  
~~~  
  
"WHO is THAT??" Harry demanded. Kay smiled.  
  
"This was my first boyfriend-!"  
  
"FIRST?? You mean he's still ALIVE??" Dean cried out sarcastically. She sighed.  
  
"This is Tak. He taught me all I know." She gestured to the youth, he had brown hair that reached his ears, his bangs were pushed to the side of his handsome face, it was just long enough to tuck behind his ears. Deep icy blue eyes glared at them and his slim body was covered with black jeans, and a blue shirt. Black wrist bands covered his arms. He smiled at them.  
  
"Ah, but you were a great kisser." He said teasingly. She grinned, then, without warning, she leapt on him, throwing her arms over his shoulders, and her lips crashed into his, they were locked for a moment, then she drew back. He gaped at her.  
  
"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w . . . . !" He repeated over and over. "W-w-w-w- w-w-wow!!" She laughed.  
  
"I've learned a few things. Anyway." She said turning to her friends. "He's an expert at creating moods, that's why he's here. And THIS, is Lily." She said pointing to her second friend. A girl with brown curls that reached past her shoulders, a slim body outlined by blue jeans and a pink shirt. Her red lips were tempting and screamed 'kiss me!'. She had bracelets littered over her wrists and rings ornamented many of her fingers. Blue eye liner and eye shadow accented her pale bluish gray eyes. She winked.  
  
"I'm in charge of decoration." Harry slapped his head in exasperation.  
  
"What a day . . ."  
  
~~~  
  
As Ron walked out the door Draco yelled after him  
  
"Same thing tomorrow!" As the entrance closed off, he could swear he heard curses. Grinning, he was about to leave when Blaize stopped him.  
  
"So how's your life going? You know, with firetop's sister?" Draco sighed.  
  
"Not good. She barely knows I exist." He muttered. She shrugged.  
  
"Oh well, go for it." She said while clapping him on the shoulders, then she left.  
  
Disclaimer: Only own plot. Nothing else. Except Kay, Tak, Lily and maybe not Blaize. Anyhoo, sorry for not updating for so long! Keep sending reviews! My first official chapter on this story! Meg finally gave me permission. Wee hee!!! 


End file.
